Titanic 2
by DeathnoteXBlack Butler Yaoi
Summary: This a  is an Akuroku Story it is really good its sad but good


**Titanic 2 (Kingdom Hearts Version)**

**Chapter 1**

**Smoke came out of her funnels the wind collided with the black smoke so it flowed over peoples ****head. There were four lads playing cards in the café whoever won get 9000 euros and two 1****st**** class tickets to set sail on the Titanic 2. Axel had 4 aces and a queen so he won.**

**The three other boys started to fight, Axel thrown a punch. He hit him right on the cheek and he fell on the table, then the table snapped in half. Axel ran out and ran towards the Titanic 2. There was a horse and carriage arriving at the harbour, it had a gold outline and beautiful white horses. **

**A boy came out dressed in red with a lovely necklace on that necklace was a stainless steel silver crown. His brother Sora gave him the necklace but, Sora sadly past away in a tragic Cruise Line accident called the Titanic. But the one now is called Titanic 2 a bigger and better ship then the Titanic itself.**

"**This ship looks rather smaller than the S.S Louisiana" Roxas said while he was estimating the size of the ship.**

"**Shut up Roxas the Titanic 2 is 500ft bigger than the S.S Louisiana". Roxas was wondering if he could find his second love he was still in a r****elationship with Riku. **

**But he hated him. All Riku wants is Roxas money because he was really rich.**

**Roxas stepped onto the ship then the 2****nd**** crew member, Xigbar asked Roxas for his 1****st**** class ticket. **

"**Hello may I have your ticket please" Xigbar said while putting his hand out waiting for the ticket.**

"**Of course you can" Roxas said while putting his hand in his inside pocket of his red t-shirt, but he couldn't seem to find it.**

"**Um sorry but I can't seem to find it, but I made sure I had it when I left the ****mansion, please let me on" Roxas was crying desperately for a ticket. Axel was behind looking at him. Axel was saying in his mind. "Shall I give him my spare ticket? I remember I won two 1****st**** class tickets" So that's what Axel did. He tapped on Roxas should****er and said in a kind voice.**

"**Hi, I have one more 1****st**** class ticket would you like one because I won two. It's only me so I have a spare so here, take it". **

**Axel said with a serious face and looking into Roxas blue crystal eyes full with passion, happiness and love.**

"**You would really give the ticket to me? Well thanks you are really kind I will see you on the ship. By the way my name is Roxas" Roxas thanked as he took the ticket from the redhead.**

**`Why don't I invite him for tea in the 1****st**** class dining hall' ****Roxas was really concentrating on the sentence in his mind. Roxas turned back to ask him, but Riku drags him away so Roxas wrote a letter and dropped it on purpose so he can give it to the generous man.**

**So Axel picked up the note and the note said.**

_**Dear **__**Axel I have wrote this very letter to invite you for tea at 6 o'clock sharp. P.S wear something nice like a tuxedo, maybe you can use that 9000 euros that you won. It's inside the 1**__**st**__** class dining hall, see you there. Love from Roxy **_

"**Wait there who is Rox****y? Oh yeah Roxas." Axel said giggling at him the big horn blew a loud noise that echoed though out the valleys, seas, mountains and oceans.**

**Chapter 2**

**Everyone was finally on the ship the black smoke came thicker by the hour that means it's getting fas****ter the ship sails on boilers and machinery. Axel was a very good artist, Axel was drawing a young girl and her farther hugging softly while waving goodbye to her mother and grandparents. He had finished the ****drawing so he carefully ripped it out and put it**** in a shiny gold frame for them.**

**So Axel gave the young girl the drawing for a gift they loved it very much. "Thank you Mr" The little girl said in a really cute squeaky tone of voice. Axel was flattered that they loved it. He really felt loved inside. A picture popped up in his mind it was his mother, Rose Dawson wearing her favourite necklace the Heart of the sea.**

**It was a massive sapphire surrounded by little diamonds it really meant a lot to Rose. So they set sail towards Asia it took a long time. Axel was running in the corridors of the ship it had red velvet carpets and very posh golden laps attached to the walls. He approached his room 501 and got the key and unlocked the door he went in and there was a double bed and a brown leather couch.**

"**Wow this is bigger than I expected" Axel was pretty surprised of the expanded room. He unpacked his suitcase and put his clothes in the pine wood wardrobe. There was a shiny glass coffee table he put his sketch book on the table and his professional artist pencils. It was 6 o' clock Axel was on his way to the dining hall he looked up to the sky and had seen a shooting star. "I wish that I will have my true love on this ship forever" He really wished hard he hoped it will come true. Before he entered the hall he got a brush and brushed his spikey red hair back and sprayed some breath spray in his mouth, so his breath is minty and fresh. (He entered the dining hall) "Hello Roxy" Axel kissed Roxas on the hand, and then Roxas blushed. Axel put his hand on Roxas leg. Roxas his face went a pale red colour. "Let me introduce my family over there is my mother, Namine. Over there is my brother, Lea. There is my fiancé, Riku.**

**That's it" Roxas said while pointing at each family member across the table and his fiancé. Namine catches what Axel was doing. "Axel STOP DOING THAT THIS INSTANCE!" Namine shouts loudly and spit was coming out of her mouth while she was shouting. Roxas wipes his face "Mother STOP IT! You're going to scare Axel away.**

**Because I love him with all my heart and I don't care what you say I will always love him." Roxas said while he was crying a tear drop fell down his face. Roxas ran towards the stern he looked at the sea he decided that he was going to throw himself off the rails. He leaned over the rails and looked down at the propellers they were very sharp and they were going round and round really fast. Axel came running towards the stern.**

**Chapter3**

"**Go away Axel!" Roxas said in a deep tone of voice. "This is my only option I'm sick of my mother the way she's treating me (Roxas sighed) Roxas was really scared he was high up is he really sure he is going to do this. "Well go on then do it, if you do I'm coming after for you Roxy." Axel said while taking his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers off to jump in after Roxas. **

**Axel was really serious wondering if Roxas would do it… "No you won't" Roxas argued with Axel for 1 minute. Axel persuades him to come back onto the deck. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and he pulled Roxas up, but Roxas slipped and Roxas was daggling off the rails without holding on. **

"**Help me please help me!" Roxas was really scared he was shouting and screaming. Axel pulled with all his strength and Roxas fell onto the deck and fell on top of Axel. The 3****rd**** crew ****member, Xaldin 4****th**** crew member, Vexen and the 7****th**** crew member Saix. They all ran to Roxas and Axel so did the family of Roxas.**

"**What are you doing? Axel get off him NOW!" Namine said while running and screaming "get off" to Axel. Arrest Axel now! Namine shouts at the crew members so the crew members got Axel off of Roxas and arrested him. "No I haven't done anything wrong you got the wrong story no!" Axel shouted uncontrollably. The crew members put him in his room and asked Axel to never see Roxas again. Axel was crying because he really loved Roxas with all his heart. He got out of his room to sneak and see Roxas he was tip toeing down the corridors and found his room he knocked on the door but no one answered. So he opened the door and Roxas was sleeping. "Are you awake Roxy?" Axel whispered in his ear.**

**He got up quickly "What are you doing here its 12 'o clock" Roxas whispered. "Follow me Roxy" Axel replied in a quiet soft voice. So Axel was walking towards the top of the ship/Stern. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes then slowly leaned towards each other and kissed.**

"**Captain Captain CAPTAIN! There is an Iceberg and where not turning. We are going to crash Turn Turn TURN!" Crew member 14, Xion was shouting at the captain. The captain was just standing there clueless what was going on. (The Iceberg hit the ship and made a massive hole under the stern).**

**The ship rumbled everyone fell. Roxas and Axel were still kissing but they fell, the iceberg went straight past them and some chunks of ice went onto the deck. **

**Chapter 4**

"**What was that Axel?" Roxas asked Axel a question "I don't know, But I think it was an Iceberg. The captain called the work men to see the hole. The work men went to the bottom of the ship the boiler room was flooded. The work men ran for their lives to the captain's room. "Captain the boiler room is flooded and the ship is flooding fast" The work man panicked like there was no tomorrow. "Captain the ship is mathematically certain that it's going to sink, today. "Right send the evacuations get all children and woman on the life boats as possible Go Go Go!" The captain said in a scared voice he was really terrified inside. Everyone was screaming and shouting, the sounds of babies crying people shouting panicking. Some people was even jumping off the ship was half way flooded. People was falling down the funnels where falling because the ropes snapped. Roxas and Axel were in the Grand staircase Riku comes with a gun and tries to shoot Axel. "What are you trying to do Riku" Axel shouts at Riku and tells him to stop. "Roxas is mine!" Riku shouts and shoots at Axel, Riku gets his foot stuck in a piece of ice from the Iceberg. Axel and Roxas quickly ran to the stern everyone was falling down people dying it was a disaster. Axel and Roxas was at the very top of the ship, the ship was directly straight up. The Titanic 2 was sinking very fast the ship sank they got sucked in by the rapids. Roxas was just floating under the sea so Axel grabbed his hand and pushed himself upwards. They found a big plank of wood and they both climb onto it. Axel did mouth to mouth to Roxas and he finally came through. They found a whistle and Axel blown it really loud and a lifeboat was searching for survivors and they heard the whistle. They paddled towards Axel and Roxas and helped them onto the boat. The boat went towards New York and Axel and Roxas was treated in a local hospital.**

**The End **


End file.
